


She Had A Family Now

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: This was for the prompt - Since I imagine it would go very differently, MC inviting Runa to meet her parents (and whatever anxious angst that idea conjures in Runa) including the meeting?******************************************"Well, it's now or never." She let's out with an exhale as we made our way to the front door. A part of me was a bit surprised at just how much their house hadn't changed. I guess since so much in my life had, I inexplicably expected theirs to have as well. I can hear the tv as we reach the front step and I laugh. Nat Geo was on. Too perfect. I give Runa one last reassuring smile and swing the door open.******************************************
Relationships: Runa Amberthorne/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	She Had A Family Now

Runa's hair shone brilliantly in the sunlight as I watched her through the window at the front of the Cafe. This was always my favorite way to see her, when she thought no one was looking and could really let all her walls down. Her face was calm even as she picked at her nails, obviously nervous. When I had first brought up the prospect of meeting my parents, Runa had paled at the thought. But after explaining to her that once we were married, they would be her family too, she began to warm up to the idea. I think deep down inside, the thought of having a normal family that didn't try to manipulate her at any cost, was extremely important to Runa. As I make my way through the cafe door, she quickly turns her attention to me. 

"What were you doing in there? Physically sewing a new outfit to wear?" Even with her eyes narrowed I can tell she's only slightly annoyed. More from nerves than anything. I've come to know Runa's defense mechanisms pretty well by now. Even though she had come so far from the angry waitress I first met, she still depended on her walls when she was feeling nervous. 

"Sorry - I saw this beautiful creature through the Cafe window, and I just had to stop for a moment and admire her" I give her my most disarming smile, which only gets me an eye roll. 

"Yeah, OK. Dork." Her words are a little sharp, but she has the slightest shade of pink to her cheeks as she says them. 

"You think I'm a dork? Just wait until you meet my parents" I laugh. My parents were the epitome of average. Their most prized possession being a complete set of encyclopedias from the eighties. The idea of them finally meeting this wild and fiery woman I was in love with, brought me so much joy. 

"Yeah..." Runa replies with a far away tone. She's been stressing pretty hard over this night, so I remain quiet until she's finished. "I just hope I don't say anything dumb. I'm assuming since you're such a nerd, they're probably pretty smart for a couple of humans."

"Runa, they're going to LOVE you. Just be the amazingly charming woman I fell in love with." I give her a cheeky grin and she scoffs.

"I've been called a lot of things in my life, Piper.... charming not being one of them." She quickly falls in step with me as we make our way through the bushes separating our two worlds. 

After a few minutes of walking in silence we reach the only bus stop walking distance from the Cafe. Luckily I don't have to explain too much of how public transit works since Runa was more familiar with the human world than most magicians. And other than the two exceptionally ripe travellers that decided to sit a seat over from us, our ride is supremely uneventful. As we finally approach the stop in front of my parents house, I'm overcome with giddiness. It's like two complete polar sides of my life were finally merging. Not being able to contain my joy, I audibly squeal as we exit the bus. 

"Oh my god. How did I fall in love with such a nerd?" I turn to face Runa prepared to give her back a little lip, but the look on her face was one of pure affection. I feel myself immediately blush as I take her hand in mine. She smiles at me before taking a deep grounding breath. 

"Well, it's now or never." She let's out with an exhale as we make our way towards the front door. A part of me was a bit surprised at just how much their house hadn't changed. I guess since so much in my life had changed, I inexplicably expected theirs to have as well. I can hear the tv as we reach the front step and I laugh. Nat Geo was on. Too perfect. I give Runa one last reassuring smile and swing the door open.

"Mom! Dad!" 

Just as expected, Mom was in the kitchen preparing a veritable feast. I could tell she'd been cooking all day by her slightly frazzled appearance, but she still looked amazing. She makes a beeline for us before I can say another word. 

"Willem! You're offspring is here!" She yells towards the direction of the study before bringing me in for a bone breaking hug. "Oh, Piper. We have missed you."

"Missed you too, Mom." I left out with a laugh. 

"Hey there, Cupcake!" 

Dad walks in with a newspaper in one hand and an old mystery novel in the other. One I've personally seen him read at least 20 times. When I turn to give him a hug, I catch Runa's eyes and she looks like she's about to burst with laughter as she mouths the word "Cupcake?" to me. I narrow my eyes and she chuckles. I look up from Dad's hug and motion to Runa awkwardly. 

"Mom, Dad this... is Runa." With the smile that reaches my face, it's pretty transparent how much I love her. Dad and Mom both excitedly make their way over. Shaking her hands, and topped with the ever so awkward hug. My heart swells with the image of them three together. My two worlds colliding. 

"Runa, dear. It's so nice to meet you!" Mom gushes. Runa gives a nervous laugh before Dad claps her on the back in total Dad manner. 

"So, Runa! That's such an interesting name! Runa. Where does it come from?" Runa's eyes go wide as my Dad waits for an answer. She looks to me before trying her best to answer coherently.

"Uh.. W-well M-mr.. ah- P-piper's D-d.. Mr. Wellem.. Uh, sir."

She pauses and tries to center herself. Taking a long, deep breath, she opens her eyes looking slightly more centered. I look down to find her doing her finger excercises.

"Uh.. So.. Runa was my Great Grandmother's name, actually. She was the only other one in the family born with pink hair." My parents eyes go wide at that and Runa immediately realizes her slip up. She pales slightly, swallowing hard as I subconsciously try to figure out how I'm going to explain this. But before I can even respond, both of my parents start laughing. 

"Ohh, she's a funny one, Piper. You better hold onto her." Dad waggles his finger at me as he shakes his head.

Runa finally releases the breath she's been holding, and I let out a nervous laugh. 

"Haha - Yeah, Runa here is a regular card." I playfully clap Runa on the shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Y-yep. Th-that's me. Ol' hilarious Runa." 

My parents are still laughing as they lead us towards the dining room. I give Runa a smirk and she rolls her eyes, taking my hand. She stops abruptly though when we reach the armour with all my childhood photographs. My breath catches while I wait to see which photo has caught her eye. 

"Oh my gods, Piper.. Is this you!?" She holds up a particularly embarrassing picture of me from my 4th grade Science Fair. I groan loudly. "I mean. Of course it's you! Look at my cute little dork being all nerdy and cute." 

I laugh at her unique choice of affections, and take the picture in my hands. I can't believe my parents still had this thing framed. My completely out of control hair, white lab coat and over sized goggles made for one of the nerdiest sights to ever exist. 

"Uh. Yep. Let's just put that back where it came from." 

Runa laughs as I quickly put the photo back. I look up to meet her eyes, and her smile has turned so fond that I immediately blush. She leans in for a kiss, which I gladly return. My heart so overwhelmed with joy, I was almost certain it would burst all over my Mom's hard cooked meal. 

"Come on, let's go before your human food gets too cold to tolerate."

Runa takes me by the hand and leads me the rest of the way down the hallway and into the dining room. Mom had done such a beautiful job at setting the table that it almost felt as magical as something we would set up at the Cafe. I quickly take a seat across from my parents with Runa seated next to me. I point out all the tasty foods she should try and realize this probably looked a little weird to my parents, but they make no indication as such, so I continue. 

"So Runa.. what part of Europe are you from? I've been trying to pinpoint your accent, but it's so unique." Dad's question catches us both off guard. Runa's eyes growing wide as she looks to me. Shit! I had totally forgotten I'd told my parents in my first letter that I was in Europe. This was something neither of us had a prepared answer for. 

"Uh, Runa is actually from a town not too far from here, Dad. She just happened to be spending a bit of time in uh.. Belgium.. while I was there." I spit out the response so quickly, without giving it much thought, hoping it would suffice my Father's curiosities. He hums in thought before speaking again. 

"And how did you like your time in Belgium Runa? How was it there?" I can tell Dad is just trying to be friendly by getting to know her, but I can see the fork shaking in Runa's hand while she tries to think of an answer. 

"Um.. it was nice? Very uh .. Belgium-y? And they had really good... waffles?" 

Her answers come out more like a questions as she tries to remember any facts about Belgium. Lucky for us though, Dad doesn't pry any further and goes back to his roast duck. I can hear Runa release a sharp exhale with a chuckle. Obviously glad to have dogged that bullet. I meet her eyes and mouth the words 'I'm sorry' which she immediately waves off. 

As the dinner goes on, I can't help but just sit back and watch. When I had first realized my feelings for Runa, I never in my wildest dreams thought she'd be sitting here, in my childhood home, at the dining room table where I used to color, eating a human dinner, with my extroidinairinarily human parents. The ring Runa gave me sparkling in the dim light. The pink glow bringing me out of my thoughts. It looked brighter. Warmer. And as I catch Runa's smile, it comes to my attention that the ring was feeding directly off of Runa's emotions. She was happy. Exceedingly so. She had a family now. And that was all I could ever ask for. I run my finger across the small jewel before trying my best to jump back into the conversation, which had taken an odd turn into laundromats. I laugh to myself, knowing deep down inside that this was everything I could have ever wanted. I was more content than I had ever been, and I had no one but Runa to thank for that.


End file.
